


Changes

by MarieEclaire



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieEclaire/pseuds/MarieEclaire
Summary: Poppy and Tora break up after a year together. Poppy get set up 3 months later on a date with a new man and Tora finds out about it. He never got over the woman of his dreams. Will fate bring them back together again? Or will Poppy continue to move on to the life she knows she deserves?
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 59
Kudos: 88





	1. The Break Up

Chapter One: The Break Up

Poppy~

I can't believe him! After all this time, his attitude hasn't changed one bit. No matter how sweet he can be sometimes, he's a complete ass most of the time. I draw the line at him destroying my things. He got so mad at me for telling him to leave after a fight, that he broke every last one of my black and gold animal statuettes and ripped a few of my clothes in my closet! He can be a wild beast and as much as I try not to be scared by him, I can't help but be afraid. There is a beast within him that I have tried so desperately to tame, but the fire in him won't simmer for me. It seems to burn even brighter. As if I personally ignite a flame within him that sends him into a rage. It makes me feel defeated. Helpless. And above all, useless. I have come to realize that sadly I can't help him..... 

"Tora, just leave! I can't do this anymore!", I yelled as I tried to pull him away from the closet. "Just stop and GO! This isn't right! Please, just leave." Tora turned on me, nostrils flaired and eyes wild. "Ya want me to leave? Ya dont want me anymore? Ya want to discard me like some fuckin' trash?! After all I've done for ya? All I've given up for ya?", Tora yelled back. There was obvious hurt in his voice. It used to work in instantly making me sympathize with him, but now there is no sympathy left to give. "Tora, you can't be serious right now. You're the one breaking my things and acting crazy! Why the hell would I want you to stay here like this? Hurting me? Breaking my heart?" I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried. I hate when I cry like this. It makes me feel weak. It makes me feel like a coward. Like I can't handle any type of the pressure. But these tears are not tears of sadness. They are tears of frustration. I am beyond frustrated with this man. I've changed so many aspects of my life to suit him that I'm practically friendless and alone. He doesnt want me out with friends, he doesnt want me out without him. He isolates me. He tries to control me. His insecurities and jealousy are like nothing I've ever seen. 

Tora took a few steps toward me, but I moved backward, keeping the distance between us. He stopped and looked at me sadly. The anger seemed to have moved from him. For now at least. I knew if things did not go his way, the anger within him would be renewed with a vigour that would rival any soldier on the battlefield. His eyes, the eyes I looked into with longing as I kissed his lips softly into the night no longer held passion within them. They were void. An emotionless abyss. Deep with scars from the past. Scars that I could not repair. Scars that would fester within him forever. 

"Bobby....", he called my name, reaching one hand out for me. I didnt take it. The tears continued to cascade down my face with the intensity of a waterfall. "Bobby, listen. I'm sorry. I fucked up. I.. I just want to talk. I want everything to be ok between us. I dont want to lose ya." I looked up at him then. His face was contorted in pain. Mouth down turned. Eyes focused on my own intensly. I stared back through blurry eyes. "No. You should have thought of that before you ripped and broke all of my stuff! Tora, you are out of control! You cant keep treating me like this when you get angry. I refuse to endure this anymore. I love you so much, but I also have self respect and know when to let go. I learned my lesson long ago when I stayed around while a man treated me like a damn dog and then cheated. I'm not going to sit around while you mistreat me, Tora. You need to go now." 

He listened to me without moving a muscle. He flinched at my last words though as if I slapped him in the face. He sadly turned toward the door and walked out of my life. It hurt to see him go, but it hurt so bad to be his verbal punching bag when things got tough between us. 'Goodbye, Tora. I hope you find peace.'

******************

Tora~ 

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! She wants me to go? Yeah! Well then I'll fucking go. But I dont want to. I dont want to go. I'll just give her some space maybe and then try to talk to her again. Thats if she'll want to talk to my dumb ass. All I do is fuck shit up. That's why I should have left her the hell alone to begin with. I knew I wasn't shit. Thought with spending time with her and all I'd get my shit together. But no. I yell at her like an asshole. Make her cry. The fuck is wrong with me?? I know I love her more than anything in the world. So why the hell do I keep pushing her away?

I leaned on my car and looked up toward her place. No sign of her. Looked dark inside even though its day out. I have half the mind to run my ass back up there and beg like the fucking dog that I am. I am a dog, right? A Balthuman dog. Subhuman. The angry fucking Tiger of Ares Street. I sure am living up to my fucking name arent I? Nobody wants me so who the fuck am I kidding. I thought no matter what, she would understand me. Understand my anger. Understand my fucked up mind. Yeah, she does so much for me and compromises so much for my stubborn ass, but here we are now. Broken. Broken like the statuettes I smashed on the floor. Fragments of what was. I needed too much and gave shit back in return. 

After one last long look, I opened the car door and plopped in, ready to get the fuck out of here. She doesnt want to fucking see me. And I guess I get why. But that doesnt stop it from hurting so damn much right now. Alright, I'm heading to Alice's and then going bat shit at the gym. At least I can eat and let the old bat try and cheer me up. She's nosey as hell, but has a great heart. And I know she cares about me, even if no one else does. 

*********************


	2. Old Bat & A Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Bat Alice gives Tora advise & Quincey tries to help Tora with his love issues Princess Style.

Chapter 2: Old Bat & A Princess

Tora~ 

"Oil! Alice!", I called out to the old bat. She was so fuckin' little ya couldnt see her, but ya knew she was there. I heard a shuffling noise and then saw the little grey curly head pop up behind the counter. Her eyes were narrowed at me as she took a puff of her e-Cig. "Well, my boy! Came to see ya old lady have ya? What'll it be? I know ya must be hungry." When I just stared at her, her face changed from slightly annoyed to concerned. "Tora? Everything alright with ya? Ya not havin' some kinda problem are ya?", Alice said in a low serious voice. "Not those kinda problems, Alice. My girl... she broke up with me. Kicked me outta the apartment. Said she cant do it no more. That I'm too hard to deal with." I could feel the tears well up at the base of my eyes. I sniffled and straightened up, wiping at my eyes and setting my face back into a scowl. Alice looked on at me wide eyed. I could never hide my emotions from her. She always could read me like a book. Her face softened as she smiled that knowing smile of hers.

"Its tha' little lamb, isn't it?", Alice asked, eyebrows raised and cig pointed at my chest. "Yeah. I fucked up big with her. Alice, what should I do?", I said, voice sounding like a whimpering mutt. I felt a twinge of disgust at myself. Big bad Tiger groveling like a pussy over some chick. Alice nodded. "Ya cant let that one get away, son. She's good for ya. Will help ya be a better man, Tora! Ya just gotta prove to her ya worth it. Worth all that she compromises to be with ya. Women dont like to feel trapped in a corner, either Tora. I know how ya can be when ya find somethin' ya like. Possessive. Tad bit controlling. Pushes people away. Let her make decisions on her own and show her that her opinion matters. That's what she needs." I listened to all Alice said, and it made perfect sense. I never realized just how much I could be intimidating toward her. How I took my anger at others out on the one person who truly loved me. How my actions screamed 'leave the scary fucker alone and run for the fucking hills!'. "Listen, Alice. How can I get her to talk to me? Should I give her a little space to think about things? Or should I try and talk to her soon? I have no idea about this relationship shit. S'why I fucking suck at it." Alice smirked at Tora and took another puff of her cig. "Tora, ya not as bad as ya think, son. She saw somethin' in ya that made her trust ya. Made her take a risk to be with ya. Even though she knows who ya are. The good, the bad, and the ugly. Give her time to reflect. Time to miss ya. During this time, ya can figure out what kinda man ya want to be for her. A good man? An understanding man." I dont like the idea of staying away too long, but fuck. If it's what I gotta do to give her the space she needs, and if leads her back to me, I'll do it. 

"Enough talkin', old lady", I said with a smile, flashing her my dimples. She swatted me with her fan on my shoulder faster than a bullet. "I'm old ya asshole, but I'm smart and tough as hell. Ya want some food or did ya just came to cry and bitch?" I rubbed my shoulder where the fan landed and smirked. "I'm hungry like a bitch. Just bring me a plate of whatever and some of ya tea. Ya know I love ya cooking." She disappeared again behind the counter with a soft chuckle coming from between her lips as her cig bobbed up and down.  
As I waited for Alice, I felt the anger inside of me disappear and replace with determination. I feel determined now more than ever to win back Poppy. For her to love me again, and smile at me like she has so many times. I never want to be the source of her tears again. And I'm gonna fuckin' prove it come hell or high water.

********************

After Alice's, I got a text from Quincey asking me to head over his place. Apparently his date flaked on him again or some shit and he wanted company. My broody ass company. I'll play my games or something while he bitches and moans. Besides, hopefully it'll get my mind off of her for a few minutes at least. The Princess loves nothin' more than talkin' about himself to everyone with ears attached to their fuckin' heads. 

I got to Quinceys in 15 minutes flat. A record for me with my reckless ass driving. He answered the door before I even got a chance to knock. Something about he heard my giant stomps out in the hall. "Boo-Boo! You have that heavy foot fall everytime you come, Tora. It's easy to know when you've arrived. How you have such stealth and the ability to catch people off guard around your enemies I'll never know." I simply shrugged and plopped down on the couch, ready to immerse myself in this zombie shooting game. Quincey sighed loudly from the kitchen. Always with the gotdamn dramatics. "You know, Tora. I called you over to get my mind off of things. Not to ignore me and play that dumb zombie game." I looked over my shoulder at him. He was in full Princess mode. Arms crossed over his chest, hair parted to the right like a friggin douche, and eyes narrowed like an eagle. Vincent Jr. "What ya fuckin' poutin' for, huh? Why dont ya read me some of ya new shit ya wrote? Ya like that shit dont ya? Besides, I got shit I wanna not think about either. Might get our minds off it." Quinceys eyes lit up. "Ooohhhhh! Tora! You gotta spill the beans! What's your issue? What upset you? I shared what pissed me off. Your turn Mr. Big Angry Thug!" "Fuck, no. I ain't opening up that can of worms again, Quince. 'Sides, I already got what I needed from Old Alice. Don't need more advise." Quincey tapped his forehead in deep thought and then stood up tall with a silly ass grin plastered across his face. "Ah HA! I smell a woman problem! It's Ms. Editor isn't it? Did you guys have a falling out or something, Pooh Bear?" I snorted at the nickname. Fucking Quince. He's not gonna leave me the hell alone, so might as well fess up. "Yeah. We broke up, Quince." 

Quincey gasped in horror and placed a hand over his chest. His mouth hung open as if he saw a ghost instead of me sitting in front of him. I rolled my eyes at him and turned my attention back to the TV. He ran over to me and slapped down onto the couch. "Oh, Honey! What happened?" I didnt feel like looking at that sad look in his eyes. The pity that was behind them only served to wake the pent up rage inside of me. No, I'll focus elsewhere. "We got into an argument and I....broke some of her shit." Quincey eyed me disbelievingly. "You...broke her things, Tora? You just had to go and act like a caveman toward the woman who is in love with you? You always had a thick fucking skull, Tora. What are you going to do? You cant just let this go! You guys love each other. Oh no!". Quincey fretted, standing again to walk in circles on the wooden floor. "Can't be. Can't be!", he said aloud to himself. "Well it is, Quince. She doesn't want to talk to me right now. Not sure if ever again. I fucked up bad. Alice said I should give her space for now. Let her miss me. Work on my shitty attitude." 

Quincey looked over at me and nodded sadly. He walked over and placed a hand on my back. "Win. Her. BACK!", he said staring down at the top of my head. "How about we get her some flowers! Oh OH! We buy her some jewelry and maybe a nice dress and heels and you take her out to a fancy dinner! Yeah! And then a hotel... Somewhere in a nice penthouse with an inside Jacuzzi like my place...." Tora eyed Quincey and shook his head. "All that is nice and all, but she needs space first, Quince. Then when I'm ready, ya can help me with all that shit." Quincey nodded excitedly and made himself scarce inside of his bedroom. Probably some new fucking idea for his book popped into his head. He came back a few minutes later grinning from ear to ear. An odd look in his eyes as they watered. He had something in his hand as he extended it toward me. 

"Look", he said simply as he opened his balled up fist to reveal a small beautiful diamond ring. There was a huge tear drop shaped yellow diamond in the center and a cluster of white diamonds all around. The white gold on the band had twists of flowers and vines that the diamonds shone on. "What's that for?", I said stunned. "For you to give to Poppy when the time is right, Big Bro." I know my eyes are wider than fucking flying saucers right now. "Where'd ya get it, Quince?" He eyed me sadly and placed the ring into my palm. "Was my mother's. When she died, Dad gave it to me. I used to wear it on a chain around my neck until I almost lost it. Kept it tucked away until now." "Ya moms, Quince? Ya can't give that to me, man. I know it means a lot to ya." He shook his head. "No. I want you to have it. It was her favorite piece of jewelry, and I know Poppy would appreciate it and take care of it. And you deserve a happy ending." I reached up and grabbed my bestfriend in a tight embrace. "Thank ya, Brother. This means a lot to me. Really does." Quincey sniffled and leaned back, releasing our hold on one another. Fuck. It felt amazing to have such good fucking friends. 

*****************


	3. Top Detectives & Movie Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 3 months of separation, Poppy reluctantly goes on a date set up by Erdene. Quincey catches wind of the date and sets out with Tora to do a little detective work. Tora and Quincey disguise and watch Poppy on her date at the movies. 🤣🤣

Top Detectives & Movie Madness 

3 months later....

Poppy~ 

I haven't spoken to Tora in 3 months now. He hasn't tried to contact me, either. Well...I did block his number the day I asked him to leave. I decided to unblock his number only a few days ago just to open that communication back up. I let go....but part of me still misses him. His handsome face. The way his dimples deepen when he grins. His pervy thoughts that tickle me pink, literally. I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't miss him and the good aspects of what we had. Yet it has been so oddly refreshing without him. No negativity. No arguments. No feeling of something life altering happening at any moment. I don't miss that aspect of our past relationship. Tora is such a complicated man. I wish he had opened up to me more when we were together. It would have at least helped me to understand more about who he really is instead of having to guess.

I still work with Quincey, so I'm surprised that Tora hasn't popped up any of the times that I've gone to his place to finish up a few chapters or go over special details with Quincey. What's also weird is that Quincey refraines from talking about Tora and I don't bring him up, either. I always felt that Tora is nearby, just out of reach to me. I know that he still has feelings for me, but I cant help but think that maybe, just maybe, he moved on.  
And that's why Quincey doesnt talk to me about him anymore. Maybe it's an uncomfortable topic. So I leave well enough alone. It doesnt matter now anyway because I allowed Erdene to set me up on a blind date to the movies tonight with some guy named Hiroshi. She said he is good looking and a gentleman. Also in school to be a doctor! Yet why do I feel like a circus is about to play out? I guess only time will tell. 

*******************

One Week Ago

Poppy~

"Poppy, you've got to get back out there and out of this funk! Oh my God you have been so freaking difficult to work with when you are like this! I know how obsessed you were over Tora, but you haven't heard from the guy in months. MONTHS. He probably moved on, girl.", Erdene said to me while I finished packing my bag and organized my desk. Stopping to look back at her I replied, "Look, I broke up with Tora barely 3 months ago, and I don't know if I'm ready to date anyone else right now. I still have feelings for him and I dont want to jump into another relationship that my heart wont be in." She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Really, Poppylan? 3 months is enough time to move the hell on. You don't have to have sex with anyone, Poppy! Just to a movie! You know, public place....concession stand... movie! No harm in treating yourself out and having a good time. Come on, will you? I know a really nice guy named Hiroshi that I went to college with. He's still in school to become a doctor. Girl, he is going places, and will be a nice change for you. Just go on a date and see what happens. You never know!" I thought for a moment. Well....it wouldn't hurt. Then a flash of Tora kissing another woman crossed my mind. The hands that once touched me now touched this faceless woman all over her body. The lips that once kissed me now trailed up and down the length of this woman from her head to her feet. I snapped back to reality. Shit. The thought of him with someone else fudging hurt. Maybe this date idea wouldn't be so bad after all. I could get my mind off of him and maybe at the very least meet a new friend. 

"Alright, Erdene. I'll try it your way. Give him my number and have him contact me to set up a date." Erdene jumped up and down as she frantically text who I assumed was Hiroshi. A few minutes later, Erdenes phone pinged with a new message. Looking up from her phone, she said, "It's Hiroshi! He agreed to meet with you and will be reaching out to you later today once he is out of class." I took a deep breath and blew out through my nose. Lips pressed into a thin line. What the hell did I just get myself into? Ok, Poppy. Calm down. It's just out to a movie. No harm. No fowl. You are single. No need to feel guilty about moving on with your life. Tora seems to be moving on with his. So why is it so freaking hard to move on with mine? 

***********************

Present~

Tora~

Quincey is taking forever inside of this meeting with Poppy and Erdene. I'm on my 6th fucking cigarette and feel like shit just sitting in the car. It's hot as hell, too. He insists I take him to these meetings, but I cant stand being so close to her yet so far away. She hasn't tried to reach out to me one fucking time since we split, either. I catch glimpses of her in the window of her office every now and then on our trip up here. I also see her after work almost everyday hopping into a cab. She never notices me. I'm just a shadow now. A small piece of her past. A fly on the gotdamn wall. I've been waiting for the right time to approach her, but it seems as though she cut me off completely. A month after we broke up, I tried to call her and it went straight to voicemail. Tried to text her and it gave me an error message. Fucking blocked. I confirmed it by having Quince call her and she fucking answered. Crushed my gotdamn soul. I've been sitting on the couch at my place with the ring Quincey gave me for her daily and playing with it between my fingers like a love sick fool. Daydreaming about the day we would finally reunite. Because oh....I was going to have to approach her since it was obvious she wasn't going to come looking for me. 

Quincey came out finally looking happier than ever with a stupid ass grin across his face. When he reached the passenger side door, I said, "The fuck ya so giddy about, Princess?" He sat down and buckled himself in, ignoring me at first. Then after a brief pause he broke the silence with, "Tora....she finally did it!"  
I glared at him confused. "Who and what the fuck did they finally do, Quince?!" Quincey was so giddy he started laughing to himself. The hell? "Poppy! She ASKED about you!" I sat up straight and swallowed. For real? She....asked about me? After what? Like 3 months? She still thought about me after all? Quincey smirked at me knowing what I was thinking. "We are going out tonight you and I." I raised my eyebrows and gave him a death stare. "Fuck ya talkin' about, Quince?", I said in a low dangerous voice. "Well...you see..when Poppy left the room, I got her co-worker and friend Erdene to spill the beans about how Poppy has been doing since you two split. She said HORRIBLE! That Poppy has been a mess around the office lately and been a bitch more often than not. I asked her if she was seeing anyone and she said she hadn't, but that she set Poppy up on a date with some Hiroshi guy to see a movie later on tonight. Dude, we are so there. We've got to go and spy on them!" What the actual fuck?! She was going on a date with some guy? After asking about me? 

I felt the rage boil up inside of me. I wanted to crush something. Badly. Quincey's smile quickly turned into a concerned frown as he stared at me. "What did ya just say? She's going on a fuckin' date with some asshat?" Quincey gulped and nodded. "Yeah, but according to Erdene, she set them up a week ago! And Poppy doesn't know dude like that. They just met, and not in person yet! We have got to sabotage these two and get you both back together! It's time my friend! I'm pulling out the disguises tonight and we are seeing ourselves a movie! Time to REUNITE my friend! She obviously still loves you and is sad without you. And you are just a freaking mess, Honey. So let's get ready our disguises and we are there!" See a movie, see Poppy, and possibly beat the living shit out of some random dude? Fuck it. I'm in. Even though I have no fucking clue about Quinceys whole disguise shit. "Alright. We're there." 

**********************

Date Night~

Poppy~

Hiroshi showed up to my apartment in a blue convertible with the top down. It was beautiful in the moonlight. Hiroshi got out of the car and smiled warmly at me. "Poppy, you look absolutely stunning! It is so nice to put a face to such a beautiful voice.", he said to me sweetly. He wasnt bad looking at all. Actually, he was quite handsome. He was very tall, well built and had ice blue eyes. His hair was golden brown and he had gorgeous bright white teeth that were almost blinding. "Thank you so much, Hiroshi! I am glad to meet you in person as well. You look very handsome." He smiled at the compliment and led me to the passenger side of the car. Opening the door for me, he allowed me to scoot onto the seat. He reached over and buckled me in, face close to mine. I could smell the Vercase cologne on him. Dylan Blue. I knew it well. It was one of Tora's favorite. Shit! Tora CANNOT go on this date with me. I immediately refocused on Hiroshi. 

He got back into the car and we drove off in silence at first. When we finally spoke, it was just small talk. We arrived to our destination pretty quickly. There wasn't a large crowd out tonight since it was a weekday. We walked right up to the counter and got two tickets for the new Zombies Out of Hell movie. Apparently he enjoyed scary movies just as much as I did. While he paid, I looked around the theater to make sure everything was in order. No weirdos or fires. Nope. Nothing out of the ordinary. That was until I saw two tall men dressed in detective outfits complete with mustaches and sunglasses seemingly appearing out of thin air in line behind us. They must have just arrived seconds ago. They looked....odd. But I guess some people liked to dress up at the movies. Like that cosplay type stuff. Turning away from them, I motioned to Hiroshi to go inside and to the concession stand for our snacks. We ordered a massive bucket of popcorn, two huge sodas and pretzels with cheese sauce. He also got a hot dog. 

We gave our tickets to the gentleman at the small booth inside and he pointed us in the direction of our room number for the movie. We walked inside of the pitch black room and took our seats in the very back up top, second to last row. We were pretty early with another half hour to spare until the showing began. After we got settled, we saw a few more couples and individuals start to pour in little by little. I munched on popcorn dipped in nacho cheese as Hiroshi went to town on his hot dog. Observing our surroundings, I noticed the two tall gentlemen in the detective outfits walk in and begin looking around. They looked up toward where myself and Hiroshi sat, looked back at each other as if speaking to one another, and began walking up toward the top seats. I dont know why, but these two were creeping me the hell out. I had a feeling this was going to be a long night. 

*********************

Tora~ 

"What the fuck, Quince! These outfits are fucking ridiculous. We look like a pair of assholes in this shit.", I growled. Quincey let out a long sigh and cleared his throat. "Tora, Tora, Tora! We have to be disguised, or else Poppy will know its us on her date and freak out. Disguise now, and reunion later, Ok Boo-Boo?" I simply glared at him. We both looked like complete idiots with these fake ass mustaches and shitty dark glasses. Who the hell would possibly be fooled by this get up? "Alright, all ready, Chap!", Quincey chirped while slapping me on the back. "Watch it, Quince...", I said narrowing my eyes at this buffoon. 

I drove us to the theater in Vincent's black Range Rover. Quince insisted we took it instead of my red 'rage machine', and countered that Poppy wouldn't recognize it. We got there about 45 minutes before they would arrive since we had no idea what movie they were actually seeing. We sat in the parking lot until Poppy and the fucker she was with showed. It was gonna take all of my personal will power not to fuck this guy up. He was already trying to put his arm over her shoulder. No. Fucking. Way. Quincey glanced over at me nervously. "Ok, Big guy. No false moves. We've got to be calm and get in there fight free. Or this whole thing will go to shit." I was pissed, and I could feel the vein in my forehead start to protrude. I grumbled and jumped out of the car. We both walked closely behind them, getting into line just a few seconds after them so that we could overhear what movie they were going to go see without looking even more like creeps. 

Poppy turned to look at us. I knew she couldnt see my eyes because of how dark the shades I wore were, so it put me a little at ease. The high collar on the coat covered my Balthuman brand tat on my neck, and my hair was under the hat. Nope. Couldnt see me. It felt oddly satisfying to be able to see her and she couldnt see me. Like I was the Invisible Man or some shit. Like I knew would happen, Quincey sneezed loudly and forcefully as hell, his mustache slightly angled now as he tried to quickly recover. The Hero-shita guy or whatever Poppy was with said "Bless you", to Quincey over his shoulder. Quincey started to open his mouth when I smacked him on the back of the head. He gulped and simply nodded his thanks instead. Poppy stared between me and Quincey with her face scrunched up in curiosity and puzzlement before heading off with ol' boy. We caught the movie they were going to see. Zombies 'fuckin' Outta Hell. Good shit. A movie I wouldnt mind being dragged to. I didnt think I could sit through a fuckin' romcom. Fancy vampires and fucktwats just wasnt my thing. 

When we got inside, we didnt bother with snacks. Our disguises would come off. We saw Poppy up at the top row of the theater and headed that way to sit in the row directly behind her and the guy. She watched us as we walked up the stairs and turned nervously back to her date as she felt us plop down behind them. I whispered to Quincey so low I'm surprised he heard it. "Not a fuckin' word. She knows our voices. Turn the screen light down on your phone and the sound completely off. If we need each other, we send a text." Quincey nodded. He almost fucked it all up when his foot hit an old bucket of popcorn someone left under his seat. He covered his mouth to suppress the yelp. I looked up at him with the deadliest glare I could muster. He quieted down and fretted in his seat. 

Poppy seemed to be having a good time. She turned to talk to the fucker a few times and he wasnt so sore on the eyes. He was actually....good looking. Fuck. By the way he was dressed, he looked well off. Probably some college brat. Double fuck. Why the fuck would she want a brute like me back when she could have this guy? Hm. My silence and stare at the back of the asshats head caught Quinceys ever knowing attention. He sent me a text:

Bro, dont worry about him. He will be out of the picture before the night is over. Focus on Poppy. She loves you. Not this jerk. 

I looked over at him and nodded. The movie started and right away there was plenty of gore and violence. Poppy covered her eyes and Jerk off put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Oh hell no, bro. Not on my fuckin' watch. I bent down and picked up the old bucket of popcorn beside Quince's feet and 'accidently' dropped it right on top of his fucking head. Both Poppy and him looked up in surprise. Poppy's mouth was wide open as she turned to look at me. I sat back in my seat like a stone statue. Couldnt talk. She would recognize my voice. Plus it made shit more sinister that way. Jerk off stood up and looked at me now with angry eyes. "The fuck was that you weird motherfucker?", he said staring angrily into what he thought was my eyes in the dark. I said nothing. However, I noticed how Poppy flinched at his choice of words. She hated when I cursed around her. And most certainly to her. Good. Fucker loses a point. "Are you deaf, bastard? Why the fuck did you dump that bullshit over me?" He was seething. One punch and the fucker would be flatlined. But nah. I'll stay quiet. Poppy place a hand on his arm and said, "Please, Hiroshi. Let's keep it down. People are starting to look." Hiroshi, huh? Quincey looked between me and him and didnt move a muscle otherwise. Hiroshi frowned at her but sat back down and turned toward the screen. Poppy now turned to look back at me curiously and stared. I wanted more than anything to rip this funky ass fake mustache off and hug her from behind. Kiss her on the temple before moving down to her neck. Tell her that she is the love of my life. But now wasn't the time. She looked as though she was thinking when all of a sudden her eyes lit up and she put a hand over her mouth turning back around. Did my move just blow our cover? Or was she just in awe at what I did? 

I suddenly felt a little uncomfortable in my seat. Not because of Hiroshi staring back at me again, but because I had no fucking idea if she knew it was me or not. My heart beat fast as shit now. I felt hot in this idiotic fucking coat. I wanted out. Now. After a long moment of silence, fucktwat finally turned back around. He had given me a final look over his shoulder earlier. I raised my middle finger at him causing him to do a quick double take. By the second head turn, my hand was back on my lap. I shot Quince a text:

'Quince, let's go outside. NOW!' 

He text me back:

'No can do! I'm enjoying the movie. And besides, if we go, it'll look even more suspect. Just sit back until it's over. It's almost time for the reveal.' 

Fine. I'll stay put. As long as the fucker keeps his hands to himself. He did for some reason. Poppy wasnt moving an inch as she focused on the screen. We watched the rest of the movie in silence. I put my feet up on the back of Hiroshi's seat. He glared back at me when he felt my feet clank against the plastic. I simply stared back at him and didnt move. When he saw I wasnt budging, he glanced at Poppy and then back again at me before turning back toward the screen again. Pussy. 

About 45 minutes later, the movie was over. When the end credits came on, Poppy and dude got up quickly and began descending the stairs. We got up shortly behind them and watched as they both went to the restroom that down the hall. We were only a few feet away from the restrooms. "Now Tora, I will distract him while you wait for Poppy to come out of the bathroom. Dont take off your disguise until after you speak to her. Use your voice. She'll recognize it. I'll get him to move along while you two have some private time. Plan?", Quincey said. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was fucking smiling. The mustache covered his top lip completely. "Plan. Got it." As luck would have it, Poppy returned from the bathroom first. Good shit. I walked up slowly behind her with the stealth of a ninja. She seemed to be looking at her phone. Over her shoulder I saw the picture of herself and me that we took at the beach last summer. She quickly powered the phone off and put it back in her purse with a deep sigh. My heart was about to pop the fuck out of my chest. She did miss me. Alice and Quince were right. We just needed a little space. I didnt think she would appreciate this little disguise and surprise visit, but here goes nothing. I got closer to her and said in her ear: 

"Hey, Sweetheart. Long time no see." - 

******************


	4. Pissing Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quincey and Tora's identity is revealed! And Hiroshi and Tora face off!

Chapter 4: Pissing Contest 

Poppy~

Hiroshi still isn't out of the bathroom? Maybe he got tied up. At least those detective weirdos arent anywhere in sight. Waiting off to the side, I pulled out my phone and took a quick look at the photo of myself and Tora. I miss him so much. But I don't think it's ok for me to be thinking about him while out with someone else. I need to give myself a damn chance to get over him. It's not like he's out trying to win me back. He hasn't tried to see me in months. I've been secretly hoping to catch him and maybe have a conversation, but I would cry like a baby. The pain of how he treated me last time I saw him is still there. I sighed and turned the phone off. Just as I plopped the phone into my purse, a massive shadow came up behind me and a deep voice came from the person who stood only inches from my back.

"Hey Sweetheart. Long time no see." 

I spun around quickly to find one of the detective outfitted men from earlier. His mustache was slightly coming undone, and a few black strands of hair hung down from his hat. Now I'm friggin' freaked out. Was this the one that poured the popcorn on Hiroshi? I thought with him sitting back casually and staring without a word that those two were aliens. No. I was CONVINCED that these two are aliens. And I dont have the number for the Men in Black unfortunately. Shit! Where the hell is Hiroshi! Who knows what this weirdo wants from me. 

Pulling myself together, I looked at the man or thing and said, "Look, if you are some kind of alien trying to abduct me and my date, you can just go to hell. I know about the Men in Black, and I can call the secret people that deal with your kind in a flash. Hop back on your spaceship and royally fuck off, E.T." I could swear that I heard laughter coming from the big man or whatever. I heard a yelp from the mens bathroom that sounded oddly like Hiroshi. I snapped my neck in that direction. Was he ok? And then it hit me. Where is this dudes partner? OH. SHIT. Was he trying to abduct Hiroshi in the bathroom while this fuck grabbed me? Not today, you sick bastard. I turned and ran like the gotdamn wind toward the entrance and out onto the parking lot. The detective clad man followed in pursuit, but I didnt turn to look at how close or far he was. When I reached Hiroshi's car, the weirdo stopped just a few feet away from me. I could barely catch my breath."What the hell do you want from me sicko! I'm here with someone asshole, and he'll be back to kick your ass!" I didn't mean to put Hiroshi on the spot like that, but I didnt exactly know what else to say. 

The person in front of me snatched off the mustache and took off the dark shades. TORA! What the..... "Tora?! What the HELL is going on here. That was you this whole time? Wait...who is your partner?" As mad as I wanted to be at the audacity of Tora to conduct this elaborate scheme to get close to me, I was oddly satisfied and tickled. I put a hand over my mouth to suppress a laugh. Tora smiled at me and took off his hat. His hair fell down his shoulders. It had gotten longer these past few months. He looked so handsome. Like Ares, the God of War in the flesh in all his muscular glory. "Quincey. He put me up to this shit. Said ya wouldnt recognize us this way and we would be able to see ya on ya date and crash it." His smile spread to a full out grin at the sight of my eyes widening and mouth hanging open. Snapping back to reality, I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "Really, Tora? After all this time, you choose this moment to come for me? After 3 months of nothing? You wait until I'm on a date with someone else to make yourself seen in a silly costume with a synthetic mustache?" 

Before Tora could answer, Hiroshi stepped toward the car. "Everything ok, here?", came Hiroshi's voice behind Tora. Tora turned toward Hiroshi and scowled. Hiroshi was just as tall as Tora, and while not as muscular, he was well defined and toned. "Hiroshi! What happened to you? I was waiting by the bathroom, and..." Hiroshi cut me off. "There was one of the weird detective men in the bathroom trying to sell me some used cologne. Talked my fucking ear off and wouldnt stop about some pervy attraction shit. Had to kick him in the nuts. Left him on the floor of the restroom." Tora's eyes widened and then shrunk to a deadly stare. "What the fuck did ya just say? Ya hit my brother?" Tora growled and walked closer to Hiroshi until they were almost chest to chest. They both sized each other up. Hiroshi looked Tora from head to toe and back up. Tora did the same. Both looking each other over for flaws and weaknesses. Here comes the pissing contest! Should have kept the leftover bucket of popcorn I bought to watch the show. 

As they argued back and forth, Quincey hobbled over to us with his disguise no longer on his face. His hair was messy and his coat was missing a button. He came up next to me. I couldnt help but laugh at his pitiful state. Poor guy. But why was he trying to sell old cologne? He looked at me with an expression that clearly told me that he was not here for my teasing at the moment. "Poppy, what's going on? Did you and Tora make-up?", he said between moans of pain. I raised an eyebrow at my crazy blonde friend. "Quincey, I cant believe you put him up to this. I thought you guys were aliens!" Quincey laughed through the pain. "What? Why?" I looked him in the eyes and said, "You guys wouldn't respond to anything. Just sat back like a couple of weirdos. I told Tora to E.T. phone home." At the sound of a thump, Quincey and I immediately turned our attention back to Hiroshi and Tora.

"I'm the man that she loves, ya fuckin' numb skull! Might as well take ya candy ass on and find another girl to be a loser with.", Tora said seething. His vein was protruding from his forehead. His eyes looked as if they would pop out of his head if they got any wider. Hiroshi wasn't backing down from Tora. I was impressed. Most people shuddered in fear when Tora stood at his full height and glowered at them menacingly with those sketchy golden eyes of his. "You mean to tell me that a college grad like Poppylan would be in love with an uneducated and illiterate thug like you? You can't even speak properly! All muscle, no fucking brain. And I bet it was YOU who poured the popcorn, coward! Dumbass move, bro. You're childish as fuck! Dressed up in a lame ass costume following a chick at night while she's on a date? No wonder you guys broke up! You're a fucking immature child! She needs a man and to stay the hell away from you!" Oh. My. God. Hiroshi! Tora's anger seemed to disappear and turn into a stone cold silence. I knew this silence well. Hiroshi's words hit him deep in the gut. Hurt him badly. Something he would never admit, nor give Hiroshi the satisfaction of knowing. Tora wanted to murder Hiroshi right there in the parking lot. Nothing else would do. I knew it. Quincey knew it. 

*********************  
Quincey~ 

"Uh.. gentleman! We are at the movies.. and a crowd is starting to form. Maybe we should go, Brother? Another time will suffice?", I heard myself say in a voice that resembled a cartoon mouse. Tora turned slowly to look at me with a stare that even the Grim Reaper would get the fuck outta dodge from. I shivered beside Poppy and put my head down, afraid to keep looking him in the eye. This was my idea, and it didn't seem to be working the way I wanted it to. I expected Tora to be able to get any guy with her to run for the hills and they would embrace each other and declare their undying love. Instead, this Hiroshi guy thoroughly called Tora out on his shit in front of the woman he loves. Not good. 

I placed a hand on Poppy's back sadly. She smiled at me knowingly. I could tell that Hiroshi's words to Tora hurt her as well. She did love Tora, and always felt that everyone else couldnt see what she saw in him. He wasnt just a brute. He wasnt stupid, either. He was extremely intelligent and nothing got passed him. He was skilled in many different areas and never lost a fight. He was the Tiger of Ares Street for fucks sake. When Tora didnt move, I turned and began walking back to the Range Rover. Tora stood looking at Hiroshi. "This isnt over, ya jerk. I'll be dealing with ya soon. One on one. Here isnt the place. And not in front of my girl. Let's go, Poppy. I'll take ya home." Oh. Shit. I nibbled on my fingernails afraid of her reply. What if she said no and left with Hiroshi after all he said about Tora? She wouldnt do that would she? 

*********************

Poppy~ 

I stood in stone cold silence staring from Tora to Hiroshi. "Poppy, I can take you home. You shouldn't be going anywhere with this dude. What if he hurts you? Please, allow me to finish this date with you and prove myself worthy." I was so conflicted. No. I couldnt leave with Hiroshi after what he said about Tora. He was out of line to hit below the belt like that and I know how it affected him. And with how murderous Tora was right now, he was no better an option. Even with Quincey as a go- between. Holding my breath, I finally exhaled and said, "Sorry, I can't go with either of you right now. There is a cab over there, I'll take it home. You both said some pretty low things and this whole night has been completely ruined. I need some time to process everything. Please excuse me." I ran toward the cab with tears blinding my vision. I didnt wait to turn around and see what the men were doing. I needed to distance myself from this drama as far as possible. I wanted to hug Tora and tell him it was ok. But he was a brute. He did have a way of treating people less than human to get his way. It was sickening. Yet Hiroshi called him out unfairly without knowing him. Making assumptions about my feelings for him and how I should feel for him. I knew the good side of Tora that he never allowed himself to show to the public. Hiroshi didnt. 

The cab driver was a sweet old man who instantly smiled as I approached the back passenger side door. "I need a ride home, sir. I'll give you the address." He nodded and took down the address, navigating it on his GPS. When we started to drive off, I caught a glimpse of Tora standing next to the Range Rover with his hands covering his face. His head was down and shoulders hunched. Quincey was rubbing his back. Hiroshi had already left the scene. 

**************


	5. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy finally have a real conversation after 3 long months.

Chapter 5: Promises

Next Day~ 

Tora~

I couldn't sleep last night thinking about what that fuck Hiroshi said about me in front of Poppy. We're already in a fucked up place, and he made me out to look like an even bigger pile of dog shit than I already feel. I know I was probably foaming at the mouth by the way she looked at me in concern. I'm sure she expected to see the beast come out of me right in that parking lot. But I suppressed it for her. I held my rage at bay for her. I hope she appreciates that I am trying to do better. I don't want her to ever witness that side of me again. If she wasn't there I would have really fucked dude up. Hospital or dead. Only two options for the bitch. Her presence calmed me. It made me feel like there is always another option. That my instinct isnt always the best choice. That I need to think before I act. 

I feel helpless in all this. Like anything I do will be a fuck up. Being alone in this cement hell hole I call home doesnt make it any fuckin' better. I noticed that I have dark circles around my eyes, too. Making me look all the more sinister. Like I fuckin' need that right now. I'm already a monster to everybody on the street.  
Everyone is judge now a days. Always assuming shit about ya without knowing a goddamned thing. But Poppy? She understands me, even at my complete worst. She knows the way my mind works. She sees shit in me that even I fuckin' cant see. It's why I cant let her go. 

It's been a rough few months without her. I tried to play it cool in front of Poppy last night, but no doubt she noticed I was a fuckin' wreck. I kind of hoped she would reach out to me to see if I made it home at least or was doing ok after the argument with Hiroshi. Did she think I was wrong? That it was my fault? Shit. Quincey text me to make sure I got home last night but Poppy didnt say a thing. Fuck it. I decided I'm going to try and call her this morning. It's the very least I can do after this hair brained attempt to see her last night. I have to admit it was kind of funny, especially when she thought we were fuckin' aliens! I can see how it looked immature to Hiroshi, though. We were in goofy ass costumes and all. Still, fuck him! He doesnt fuckin' know me and Quincey! Shit, he doesnt know Poppy either. Regardless, I care about her feelings even if we aren't together and I need to man the fuck up and apologize. 

She answered her phone on the second ring. Good shit!

"Bobby?!..." 

"Tora?! Hey! Are you doing ok? I was going to check on you...with all Hiroshi said. Look, I'm sorry about that, Tora. It was wrong of him to say what he said to you. It was a very low blow. And I want you to know that it isnt how I see you. Not at all." 

That felt good as shit to hear her say. She didnt see me in that fucked up light. The picture he tried to paint, she just demolished. Stripped down single handedly. I felt like a weight got lifted from my shoulders. 

"Ya don't need to apologize for that asshole. Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I'm glad ya answered my call, though. I've been wanting to talk to ya. I've missed ya so damn much. Sorry about last night's shit show. Quincey thought it would be real cute to crash ya date and make a romantic get away. Didnt work out the way he planned, though. I just wanted to see ya. Couldn't reach ya by phone for a while. I tried..." 

"Quincey has a big heart, Tora. His intentions were good and I am not upset at either of you. In fact, it was HILARIOUS. I felt like I was on one of those PRANKED shows. Haha Haha! Seriously, I figured you guys were definitely from outer space. But yeah, I miss you, too, Tora. So much! I'm sorry. I h-had you b-blocked...... I wasnt ready to talk to you until a few weeks ago. You really hurt me, Tora." 

There was a long pause between us before I could speak again. 

"I know, Bobby. I'm so sorry I hurt ya. I've been hurting ever since we broke up. I can't sleep. Quince has to all but force my ass to eat. I've been a complete fuckin' mess without you. Poppy, this time apart has allowed me to see just how important ya are to me. Losing ya is like losing part of myself. I need ya, Baby. Let me prove it to ya. I'll do any fuckin' thing for ya. I promise." 

"Ok, Tora. We can start over as just casual dating and work up to a relationship again. I'm not ready to plunge back into a relationship with you just yet. I need to build that faith and trust back up with you. I hope you understand." 

Fuck. This isnt what I wanted to hear, but if it is what she wants in order for us to be together, I'm down. 

"Alright, Bobby. If this is what ya want, I will oblige ya. I just want to be with ya." 

Another pause. Hiroshi. I had to know if she planned on talking to him still. 

"Um... Poppy? Can I ask ya something?" 

"..Yes, of course, Tora. What is it?" 

"Ya still gonna talk to that Hiroshi fu- I mean, dude?" 

She giggled. There's my girl. This bastard couldnt be in the picture if we were gonna work our shit out.

"Well..... maybe. I mean, he didn't get a proper chance. I remember two men in detective outfits crashed our date!"

My whole fuckin' mood shifted hearing her say that. Felt like a dark cloud was over my head.  
Rain and thunder threatening to wash over me. Taking my senses with it. She laughed until she noticed I was growling. Annoyed at her response. She began again:

"Kidding! Kidding. Don't get angry! No, but seriously, I don't like him, Tora. He curses and gets angry and he demeans others. That's not attractive to me at all. Mind you did pour popcorn over his head....He still was way out of line. You and I broke up because of the rage you showed toward me. He doesn't seem any different even though he seems to think he is. If anything, to me, that's worse. You acknowledge your faults. Hell, you even highlight them, Tora. You have your faults, but you are a good man."

I considered this to be a good sign. But just because she was done with him, didnt mean he was done with her. I also appreciated her words. I am always hard on myself. 

"Thank ya for that, Bobby. It means a lot to hear ya say that. I'm trying to be a better man for ya. But Bobby....if he bothers ya or contacts ya against ya wishes, promise me you'll be honest with me and tell me?" 

"I promise, Tora. Now....its been a LONG 3 months.... and I REALLY miss you. Um...."

I perked up at this. Now we're fuckin' talkin'!  
I could already feel my dick move on it's own in my pants. Straining against the fabric of my jeans. I could see her spread naked on her back for me. I haven't had any pussy in over 3 months. Since before we broke up. Its been frustrating to say the least. 

"Yeah, Bobby? What do ya want...anything I can help ya with?" 

"Actually, yes. Come over?" 

"FUCK YEAH! I'm on the fuckin' way!" 

She hung up with a giggle and I damn near busted my ass trying to shove my shoes on. If she wants to take it slow, and not slap a label on what we have again just yet, that's exactly what the hell we were gonna do. If she wanted me to just hold her, no sex? As fucking horny as I am right the hell now, it's ok. I'll use my hand. She gets what she asks for from this day forward. I'll show her... I can be worth it.  
I'm worth her effort. I'm worth her sacrifices. I'm worth her love. I have to believe it. Like how she believes in me. 

****************

To be continued....


	6. BACK HOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy reunite 💓 
> 
> Warning: There is death and sadness involved in this chapter as well as NSFW scenes.

Changes Chapter 6: Back Home 

Poppy~ 

It's been a while since I've had Tora back in the apartment. I can't help but feel excited to have him close again. It has been so odd living without him these past few months especially with the way we ended things. I got so accustomed to his presence, no matter how intense some of our nights were when he just came back from a job. Those nights were always filled with fear, sadness, and on some occasions rough sex that had me gasping for air. I physically felt his need for me. I could feel the pulse of his heartbeat through his strong arms as I held on to them while he ground himself into me. His body is like a magnet and being away as long as I have, the longing within me is almost unbearable. I can feel my body shiver and my lady bits tingle with anticipation. Every cell in my body is reacting to the thought of him. 

Coming home the past few months has been sad and depressing to say the least. So painfully quiet. I try to stay busy with workload, but working with Quincey so frequently hasn't made the transition any easier. I find myself searching for him. Looking for his gorgeous face and intense golden eyes. I used to love coming home to cook him a meal, take a shower together, and watch a movie cuddled under the covers. It was the highlight of my day. Now, I come home to an empty and suffocatingly quiet apartment. The only release I get is when I read or water the plants, only momentarily releasing the hold he has on my mind and body. But he always crosses my mind. No matter what, I can't escape him. I naturally worry for him. He is an ever growing ball of fire, and I am an ocean of water. I'm the calming force when he gets in his moods. The mental anguish he suffers from his past breaks my heart and has always made me want to nurture him like a mother nurtures her child. The thought forces me remember the time he finally opened up to me and told me about his childhood. I had awaken him from one too many nightmares and he finally relented. If he only knew that I still cry silent tears for him.....

6 months ago.......

"Tora! Tora! Please, Baby, wake up.", Poppy said to Tora as he moaned in his sleep. His body was full of sweat. It dripped from his forehead down to his pillow in an expanding puddle. His eyes shot open and he stared blankly at Poppy. She smiled at him sadly and didn't make any sudden moves. He had accidently knocked her off the bed the last time he had a nightmare and she tried to hug him. He whimpered and his mouth quivered as if he was going to cry. "My parents...my mother", he said softly to no one in particular. Pain contorted his face into twists and turns that almost looked inhuman. "Tora, Honey....what happened? Please just tell me so I can help you find peace. Please." Tora looked up at Poppy who now had tears threatening to gush from her eyes. "Please, Tora. It hurts me to see you like this. I feel so helpless... I don't know what's going on." 

Tora swallowed. He closed his eyes invisioning once again the horror that he was made to witness. It shook him to his very core. The screams, the blood, the fear and separation anxiety. He hated when the memory crept up on him like waves crashing to shore. He didn't want to share this vision because he didn't want to traumatize anyone else. Only Quincey. Goliath and Gyu knew what happened to him. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes again to see Poppy openly crying as she stared him in the eyes. She fiddled nervously with her fingers. "Tora....say something to me. Please!" Tora reached for her arms and pulled her closer until she laid against his chest. Softly running his fingers through her hair, he began telling the story of the day that destroyed him forever. 

*****************

20 years ago 

"Alright, Bitch! We're going to ask ya one more fuckin' time! Where the fuck is ya husband? Huh? ANSWER ME!", The tall bald man full of tattoos who they called Big Red yelled, smacking Eva hard across the face. Her stunning golden eyes never left his as her face jolted slightly from the hit. Tora hid inside of the closet where his mother told him to hide. His breathing becoming more erratic as panic filled him. They couldn't find his brother Kieran when the door got busted down. "Fuck you, you punk motherfucker!", Eva spat back at Big Red. "Oh...ya wanna be feisty and not be of any help? I can eliminate ya now, then." Big Red smirked as he pulled out a pistol and clicked it, pointing it at her head. She shifted her eyes quickly to the closet and back to Big Red. 'Tora, my son. I'm so sorry.', she said to herself. Big Red asked one more time to which Eva again firmly refused to give her husband up. With a loud 'bang,' blood bubbled from a headshot wound to her forehead. Her eyes rolled back and she fell backward, her face pointed toward the closet. Tora clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a scream. His mother's eyes were staring blankly in his direction. All life void within her. 

"Well, that didn't come to shit. Where are her little brats?", a deep voice said stepping into the room behind Big Red. Tora eyed the man. He was tall and blonde with ice blue eyes. "We got one ah tha brats, Boss! Said his name is Kieran." Suddenly a yelp came from outside of the room. Kieran struggled against the big man who had him by the hair. "Stop struggling, little fucker! Or you'll have the same fate as ya mama there." Kieran was forced into the room right next to his mothers body. Upon seeing her bleeding, Kieran wailed loudly and kicked as hard as he could to free himself. Once free, he kneeled down to hug his mother tightly. "Mama....please don't leave us. Come back so we won't be alone.", Kieran sobbed. Tora watched his brother lean over their mothers lifeless body. The big man that held him only moments before kicked him in the side, sending him flying into a wall across the room. Kieran balled up in pain, holding his side where the foot had landed. Tora, wild with rage burst out of the closet to everyone's amazement. "Don't fucking touch my brother ya fat fuck!", Tora spat viciously at the man, known as Kremlin. Vincent smiled at Tora, eyes glistening with interest at the courageous boy. Tora ran with a wild yell at Kremlin, fists balled up at his sides. He punched at Kremlin's stomach and kicked at his legs. Kremlin chuckled at the tiny boy flailing his fists at his torso. With one quick movement, Kremlin cocked his fist back and drove it into the little boys stomach, sending him breathless into the air and crashing down onto the floor atop his dead mother. Tora closed his eyes in pain and held his breath at the stench of blood. He panted for air. 

Getting up slowly, he yelled again toward Kremlin and tried to strike him with all the strength he could muster. Kremlin again raised his fist in the air to bring down on the little boys head. "ENOUGH!", called out Vincent. Kremlin snapped his head in Vincent's direction, lowering his fist. "Boy, what is your name?", Vincent said to Tora. Tora looked up at Vincent and spit on his suit jacket. Vincent slammed his hand across Tora's face. Tora wanted to cry but stood tall. "What the fuck is your name you little shit?", Vincent spat angrily. "Tora.", Kieran said softly from his position on the floor. "Tiger, huh? I could use someone like you, boy. From now on, you belong to me. Kremlin, take the boy to the car. We're done here." Kremlin nodded. "What about tha other boy, Boss?", Big Red asked. Vincent turned in the direction of Kieran and said cruelly, "Leave him here. I have no use for weak bastards." As they shuffled from the room, Kieran called out to his brother, "TORA! TORA! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!! TORA!!" Tora struggled to no avail to get loose. Turning to Vincent he begged, "Please bring my brother. I promise I'll behave. Just don't leave him." Vincent sneered at Tora. "Oh you'll behave regardless. Part one of training, you loose everything you loved. Now I'll make you into a machine. A beast among men. You'll live up to your name as my prodigy. No need for a little brat like your brother getting in the way. Now quiet down or you'll be beaten and gagged. Your choice, son." Tora hung his head in defeat, hearing his brother cry out now in panic as the doors closed behind them. 

**********************  
Present~

Poppy~ 

After about an hour, a hard knock came at the door. I took one last look in the mirror and wiped any evidence of tears from my eyes. I yelled, "COMING!", as I brushed my hair quickly down the length of my back. Tossing the brush on the recliner, I opened the door. I was completely shocked by the man in front of me. He had dark circles around his eyes that looked more pronounced than the night before. It gave his golden eyes a menacing look. His hair was a mess atop his head. He didn't even bother to hide it under a cap. He smiled softly, but the smile did not reach his eyes. I picked up on something bothering him right away. "C-come on in....", I said to him somehow feeling shy and nervous under his gaze. He wordlessly followed me in and closed the door behind him. 

"Ya been cryin', Poppy?", he asked sadly from behind her. Poppy sat on the couch and patted the seat beside her. Tora sat and leaned back, taking me in. I could tell by his appraisal that he felt I looked gorgeous save for the redness of my face and puffy eyes from crying. "Tora....I... I've just missed you so much!" My tears renewed helplessly and Tora instantly snapped forward to embrace me tightly. "Oh Baby, I've missed ya so fuckin' much. I can't function properly without ya. I love ya so much. Its been tough losing ya. Ya think I would be used to loss. But I ain't, Poppy. Losing ya has been one of the most painful events in my adult life. I've felt close to death before on the streets, but without ya, I felt fuckin' dead. No sleep. No food. Just going through the motions. How have ya been holding up, Sweetheart?" Tora's confession rattled me. The tears continued to pour. "Same! I've been so lost without you, Tora. I forgive you and I hope you forgive me for hurting you. Tora, I love you, too. So much, baby. I need you." Tora kissed the top of my head. "Please kiss me", I said as I lifted my head to stare into his mesmerizing eyes. He swiped at my tears with his thumbs and planted a soft and warm kiss on my lips. 

Slowly our hands explored each others bodies as if it was new terrain. The mountains of my breasts and the hills of my ass in his hands made my soul sing. I could feel his stiff dick rubbing against my stomach as I leaned I to him, tugging at his wild raven hair. I kissed his neck and sucked, leaving deep red marks. Tora moaned at the sensation. "Damn I missed ya, woman!", he said aloud and chuckled to himself. I simply smiled and went back to my kiss attack, helping him remove his shirt and leaving a trail of kisses down his chest. He moaned aloud and cradled my head in his large hands. I moved lower and planted a kiss on his dick over his sweatpants. "Lets move to the bed, Sweetheart ", came Tora's sexy deep voice. As soon as we flopped on the bed, he almost choked in excitement as I pulled down his sweatpants and released his throbbing cock from his boxers. I climbed atop him and lowered myself onto his stiffened rod. It felt like heaven sliding into me. I gasped loudly as I felt the tip of his cock graze my cervix. "Tora...", I whispered into his ear. He looked up at me with love in his eyes. "Poppy...", he moaned out, curling up his top lip as I began to bounce. 

"Fuck... I missed this pussy so much." I smirked at him. He had his head back, eyes closed and mouth wide open. He flopped with the speed and force of my body crashing atop him. He grunted at the feeling. Pleasure shot through me as I rode him faster. "Uuuuhhhnnnnnn......", he groaned as my ass slapped against his muscular thighs. "FUCK! That's it, woman. It's my fuckin' turn!" Tora took hold of my waist and flipped us over. I was now on my back, legs parted around his hips. He moved inside of me like a mad man. "I wanna kiss ya when I come", he whispered. "Ahnnnnn.... Tora! Harder, please!", I found myself blurting out. He smiled down at me, flashing his dimples. "Anything ya desire, Sweetheart." I pulled him closed and gripped his back, digging my fingernails into his flesh. He squinted at the pain and his eyes rolled back at the pleasure simultaneously. "Poppy baby... I missed ya so damn much! I never wanna lose ya again. I'm sorry. I'm so fuckin' sorry." His tears burst forth and spilled down onto my bare chest. I felt my own tears spring up as I hugged him tightly. He stopped moving and held me in his arms. 

"Baby I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart for ever hurting ya. My fucked up past and present have nothing to do with ya. Ya help me more than ya know. I appreciate all the caring and small shit ya do that nobody else fuckin' bothers to do. I've always been just a fixture. A thing. Ya treat me like a man. Like I matter. Ya care about what I think while no one else gives a flying fuck. Poppy, I want ya to be my wife. I know ya said take it slow, no titles. I respect that. But in time, these are my intentions. I want ya to be the mother of my children. I want ya to be there with me for the rest of my life." His words melted my heart and my resolve. I wanted to take things slow, but with this declaration of everlasting love, how could I? "Tora, I want to be your wife. I don't want to wait. Let's get married. Tora, I love you so much. I don't want to be without you ever again, either." Tora lifted his head from my breasts to look me in the eyes. He smiled at me and kissed my lips, lifting my legs up until my knees touched my elbows.

Without another word, he fucked me gloriously until I couldn't catch my breath. I yelled out and grasped at anything I could hold onto as he pounded into me. "Ya...gonna be...my wife?! I fuckin' love ya", he said as he pushed deeper inside of me. "Let me show ya how much I love ya." "Ooohhhhhh....Tora!", was all I could reply. The bed rocked and squeaked violently. The headboard threatened to snap. A few more deep strokes inside of my deliciously slippery pussy and he pulled out of me with a roar comparable to a lions. His semen spilled in ribbons on the wooden floor of the bedroom, creating a puddle of thick white goo. I came just before he did. My body shook and shivered from my head to my toes. He got back into bed and leaned back against the headboard. He wagged his index finger at me to come to him with a seductive grin. I crawled over and he reached out for my waist to pull me closer. He kissed me urgently. His tongue exploring my mouth like a deep sea diver. 

"How about we get some sleep?", I said to him. I touched his face and kissed his nose softly. He smirked back at me and patted my ass like a drum set. "Sure thing, Sweetheart. I'm tired as hell. But Poppy....can I ask ya something?" He waited in silence for my response, eyes searching mine. "Yes, of course." He brushed a loose strand of hair from my face and continued, his face suddenly flushed. "C-Can I come home? I know it's soon and we barely just, - " "Yes, Tora. Please, come back home", I said cutting him off. "Thank ya", he said smiling and lowering us both into the covers. We laid in each others arms side by side until sleep took over. 

********************

I was awaken around midnight by a soft knock at the front door. I looked over to Tora. He was snoring with his mouth open peacefully asleep. I put my robe on and strode over to the peephole careful not to wake my now slumbering fiance. I guessed it was probably Mrs. Hiromi, the apartment manager coming this late. Looking through the small glass hole, there stood Hiroshi on the other side with a dozen roses in his hands. 

To be continued.......


	7. The Two Suitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroshi doesn't give up so easily on his claim on Poppy. Tora wars with his jealousy internally.

Chapter 6: The Two Suitors

Poppy~

What the hell am I supposed to do? Hiroshi is outside of my door and Tora is sound asleep. Shit. I stared at the door when Hiroshi knocked a little louder. I flew the door open, having adjusted my bathrobe to cover my body completely. "Hiroshi....", I said softly, out of breath. Hiroshi smiled at me warmly. I tried not to look behind myself, which would make it obvious that I wasn't alone. Wait....I'm engaged. I can tell him to leave. My man is in our bed. "Hiroshi...", I started again. "Poppy. I'm sorry about our date last night. I felt like a real asshole the way I responded to your ex. And when you left, I understood I made you uncomfortable. Here, I got you these flowers as apology.", Hiroshi said, cutting me off. I took the flowers from Hiroshi and said my thanks, thinking that was all he wanted. 

I smiled and placed my hand on the door intent on closing it. Wanting this uncomfortable exchange to be over. Worried Tora would stomp into the living room and be absolutely livid. I shouldn't have opened the door, but he kept on knocking. "OK, Hiroshi. It's late. I'm going back to bed", I yawned for good measure. "Wait....um...I was wondering if we could go out again sometime? To make up for the circus last night?" Hiroshi stared back at me hopeful. I could feel my face flushing crimson. "I-I...Y-you see. Hiroshi, I am.." Suddenly a deep voice boomed behind me. I literally jumped up and clutched my chest, shouting at his ninja level stealth. "She's taken", Tora snarled, ignoring my reaction. I reflexively placed a hand on Tora's back. When he looked back at me, I smiled at him reassuringly. Tora's eyes were wild with rage, yet he calmed at my touch. "Hiroshi, that's exactly what I've been trying to say before I was cut off. Tora and I are engaged!", I said happily, reaching behind Tora to hug him around his waist. Tora placed his hands over my arms. I looked around him to Hiroshi, who stood scowling. 

"You know, Poppy? Its not too late to think that one over. From what I heard about this guy, he's a real life Tasmanian Devil." My eyes widened as I looked between Hiroshi and Tora. Even though Tora gave Hiroshi his infamous death glare, Hiroshi wasn't backing down. What the hell? Is he insane? He couldn't possibly have feelings for me so soon! Tora instantly stood up to his full height and glared at Hiroshi. "Watch it, Bud. Ya at my place talkin' real reckless. This is my fiancé.", he said pointing at me without leaving eye contact with Hiroshi. "I get ya thought ya would play hero and swoop down and comfort the damsel in distress, but we are in love. We have history together that can't be broken by ya, or any-fuckin'-body else. Ya understand? Don't ya ever come near her. She told ya she's taken." 

Hiroshi nodded and turned his attention back to Poppy. "To you, my dear. I wouldn't be a man if I didn't try to save you from making a terrible mistake. If you change your mind, Dr. Hiroshi will be there for you, always." Hiroshi placed extra emphasis on the word 'Doctor' in an obvious attempt at shading Tora and his shady line of work. Tora scowled and audibly growled at Hiroshi's words. I imagined him thinking, 'Who the fuck does this punk think he is?' "Goodnight, Hiroshi. And thanks for the flowers." Before he could respond, I closed the door. 

"Oh. My. God. Tora, I had no idea he was going to pop up here. I'm so sorry", I said to him while hugging him tightly, head now resting on his back. "S' ok, Bobby. Just let me know if he reaches out to ya again. I'll take care of it." His way of 'taking care of things happened to be deadly and violent. It made me shudder. "Ok, Tora. Now can we get back in bed? I want to cuddle with my handsome fiancé." He looked behind his shoulder at me and smirked.  
"Ya just wanna cuddle? I'm up now Sweetheart. Why don't ya relax and let me give ya a nice full body massage?" I released my hold on him and he turned to face me. He touched my face and stared into my eyes. "Pop, I promise I won't let ya down this time.", he said just above a whisper. The look on his face was sad and defeated. I think Hiroshi's words got to him. "Tora, I love you. And you letting me down is the furthest thing from my mind. We forgave each other and moved on. Everything is fresh now, and I have faith in you that we can make this work together." Tora nodded amd smile down at me, hands now holding my own. I leaned in to his chest and kissed him above his heart. I could feel him stiffening at my touch. I smirked and said, "Come on, take your fiancé to bed. I want to collect on that full body massage you offered." 

*******************

Tora ~ 

I could feel my body tingle all over when I heard that asshole talking to Poppy. I waited for her to tell him the fuck off, but when she didn't.....my imagination took over and fucked me up. I promised I would change for her. That I'd be a better man for her. As her fiancé, I gotta step the hell up or back the fuck off. Had I lost control like I normally would have, I would only be proving that piece of shit Hiroshi right. That being with me was a mistake. That I'm a fuckin' Tasmanian Devil. Destroying everything in my path. No. I gotta be smarter. Beat this fucker at his own game. 

Poppy hugged me tightly around my waist, hands clasped below my stomach. It soothed the beast inside of me. Shoved him down, but I could still feel his presence. Could still feel the rage like the pressure in an aerosol can. If built up enough, surely I'd explode. I can't afford any fuck ups right now. I replayed what she said to me in my head: 

"Tora, I love you. And you letting me down is the furthest thing from my mind. We forgave each other and moved on. Everything is fresh now, and I have faith in you that we can make this work together." 

Fuck yeah we were gonna make it work. I'm gonna marry her, put a few babies in her, and love her for the rest of my gotdamn life. No alternate future exists as far as I'm concerned. No fucktwat is gonna get in my way, either. When she touched me, it snapped me out of my thoughts. I caught the tail end of what she was saying. "....full body massage you offered." My dick is already standing at attention. She has no idea the power she has over me. The hold she has over me. She has me whipped like a love sick motherfucker. Wouldn't have it any other way, though. I picked her up bridal style and kissed her forehead without another fuckin' word. She wanted a massage? I'm gonna massage her pussy, ass, and those gigantic tits that I can't get enough of. I'm gonna suck em like I'm teething. I'm a slobbering beast when she takes off her clothes. Fuck....even when she has them on. The short shorts she wears with a hint of ass cheek peeking underneath, or the cami with no bra that exposes the swell of her breast and her hard nipples. On second thought, she's not fuckin' blind. She knows just what the fuck she does to me. 

"Undress and get that cute ass on the bed. Spread those legs for me. I wanna see that pretty pink pussy." I was gonna show her that I was no mistake. I planned to fuck her like I never did before. No holding back. Tonight, she would bare the weight of the Tiger of Ares Street. Poppy moved slowly, making a show of stripping out of her clothes. I watched with my arms folded in front of my chest. She stared me in the eyes as she undid the sash and dropped her robe. The negligee she wore underneath exposed her soft skin and delicious curves. The smell of her Armani Sky perfume wafted through the air. Fuckin' pheromones. I cast my lids low over my eyes seductively and opened my mouth, licking my lips as she wiggled free of the garmet. Her tits bounced up as she wiggled, making my dick jump even higher. 

When she finally did as I asked, I slipped out of my shorts and boxers letting them pile on the floor. My dick pointed toward her and she stared at it, licking her own lips in anticipation. Well...she had power over me, yes. But there's no fuckin' denyin' that I have power over her. I hovered over her between her legs. I stared into her eyes as she reached up to touch my abs and chest. "Tora...", she called out like a kitten. "Yes my love?", I said back, knowing she wasn't asking a question but wanting to egg her on to talk dirty. She simply moaned as I dry humped her, pushing my long dick at her opening but not going all the way inside. She tried to pull me closer and I kept the distance, driving her crazy with need. "Noooooo...don't move away! I need you inside me, Tora. Please!" 'Ya heard the woman! Fuck her lights out, Big Bro!', my conscience screamed. "Hell yeah!", I bellowed as I plunged into her tight pussy and pounded her until she cried out. She literally cried when I went deeper, yelling until her voice grew hoarse. "Thats it, baby. Cum all over my dick. I wanna feel that pussy grip me nice and tight while I'm fuckin' it." She moaned at my words, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Ya alright, love?", I cooed. "Y-y-yesssssss", she drew out. "Open ya mouth.", I whispered into her ear while I continued pounding her pussy mercilessly. "Aaaaaaahhhhnnn.... Oh my fudging GOD, TORA!" When she said the 'ah' sound at the end of my name, her mouth fell open wide. I spit into it and pressed my hand against her throat. "Swallow it", I instructed. She already had. Good fuckin' girl. 

After what seemed like an eternity of love making, and Poppy orgasming twice already, I felt my own release coming. "I wanna cum in ya pussy. Get on all fours. Head down and that fat ass up", I said as I smacked her ass cheek roughly. I could see a red large hand print over the area I just attacked. She yelped and did what the hell I said with lighting speed. I thrust balls deep in her sopping pussy from the back. She was dripping wet onto the sheets. The sight drove me onward faster....harder....rougher. She tried to climb the wall like Spiderman, holding on to the headboard for dear life. "I can't....take it...", she breathed. "Ya can take it, Sweetheart. I love ya. Let me reward ya pussy with all my cum. Ya get to drain me dry, Sweetheart. All of my body is yours. All of me belongs to ya. Let me give ya fuckin' all of me!" I moved impossibly quick, ready for my release. And then it came.... "POPPY!", I shouted as I felt my life force shoot out of the tip of my dick. "Uuuuuunnnnnggggg".....I moaned aloud. Once I came, I stilled inside of her. My dick was still hard. I thrust it inside of her again to her amazement and shock, feeling the overwhelming sensation in my spine after just cumming so soon. Fuck. But I'll be damned if I draw out of her yet. "Tora, you're the best!", Poppy screamed, looking over her shoulder at me. Those big brown eyes glittered with tears and her mouth curled up in pleasure. "Thank ya, love. You're the gotdamn best, though. This pussy stays slippery wet. It's so damn tight. I could fuck it all damn day. No need for anything else. Ya body is fuckin' amazin', Poppy. Every inch of it." She came again, hard. Her legs shook and she slumped forward, barely able to move a finger. I let me dick slip out of her and stood for a towel. I tossed her a wash cloth so she could catch my oozing cum now spilling out of her. She wiped herself and headed to the bathroom. 

By the time she got back, I was sprawled across the bed once again deep in thought. This Hiroshi guy was getting bold just showing up unannounced. I can't let him faze me. I can't resort to how I always handle things. That is unless I can't help it. Poppy walked into the room ass naked and crawled beside me, lifting the covers over her up to her chest. She laid her head on my shoulder. "I missed you so much, Tora", she said sadly. I looked over at her, feeling overcome with emotion. "Babe, I missed ya every-fuckin'-day. Not a day went by I wasn't thinkin' about ya. Not one. From finish to end. Even in my gotdamn sleep. It killed me. Fucked me up. I never wanna separate like that bullshit again. I'm gonna do right by ya like I said." She nodded and smiled. "I love you", she said aloud with her eyes closed. "Love ya, too Bobby...."

Within minutes, she was knocked out in a dead sleep. I layed awake on my back with her curled into my side, head resting on my chest. I loved watching her off guard. She is gorgeous to me. I got up to slowly, avoiding waking her up to piss and wash my hands and face. Brush my teeth. When I got back, her phone was illuminated on the nightstand. I leaned over her on the bed to see what the message was when the name 'Hiroshi' appeared. What the fuck? Careful not to shake the sleeping beauty, I reached for the phone and opened the message. 

Message from Hiroshi: 

'Poppy, Sweetheart. My offer to take you out still stands if you ever decide you'd like to join me. I'd be honored. I promise with me you'll always feel safe.'

A cold sweat washed over my body as I set the phone down. This fuckin' dude had no idea when to quit! Welp.... I tried it the nice guy way. Time to Tiger the fuck up. 

To be continued.......


	8. Chapter 7: Oh Shit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Hiroshi bump heads....again.  
> Quincey has some more fancy ideas! 🤣🤣

Chapter 7: Oh Shit!

Poppy~

The next morning I woke up at the crack of dawn with the sun in my eyes from the slits in the blinds. I looked over to the man holding me from behind to find him still sound asleep. When I moved to get up, Tora's arms wound tighter around me. I froze for a second before trying to get up again. His arms wouldn't budge. "Where ya off to, Sweetheart", came his deep sexy voice at my ear. "Um...just to the restroom, Tora." Tora released me with a kiss on the back of my head. "Bring ya ass back. I want some mornin' McLovin'." He smacked my ass playfully as I got off the bed. Waking up to him reminded me of how much I really did miss him. How much I wanted us to work. 

I grabbed my phone and Tora snorted. "That fuckin' snot text ya again last night." I looked at him questioning without responding and proceeded to walk to the bathroom. Tora was checking my phone? I would have to address that. I sat on the toilet and opened the message. Hiroshi wanted to take me out again even after he knew I was back with Tora? This was along the lines of disrespectful. I finished getting cleaned up and washed my hands, brushed my teeth and washed my face. When I re-entered the bedroom, Tora was sitting up in bed and eyeing me suspiciously. "Did ya respond?", he asked slowly. His eyes always looked intense due to the gold coloring. "No, Tora. I wanted to talk to you about it." I crawled back into bed and got comfortable beside him. "Tora, why were you checking my phone?" Tora snapped his head toward me and frowned, deep in thought. "I didn't mean to. Ya phone made a noise and woke me up. When I saw who it was, I read it. I'm sorry I invaded ya privacy." Tora looked angry. His frown deepened. "Tora, I'm not upset with you", I said touching his arm. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't do it because of a lack of trust in me personally. I wouldn't do anything behind your back, Tora. I love you. You should know that." 

Tora relaxed and kissed the top of my head. I got up and straddled him. We looked into each others eyes for a long moment before he reached up to place a large hand at my neck and jaw, bringing me forward to crash lips with his own. Once he released me, he said, "I love ya, too Bobby. More than you'll ever know. Course I trust ya. S'him I don't trust. I didn't mean to touch ya phone. Just don't like the disrespect from him since he knows we are together." I nodded at him and placed a kiss on his gorgeous face. "I agree. So what do you suggest I do about this?" Tora sank back further into the bed and pulled me down to rest on his chiseled chest. I moaned softly as I got comfortable, adjusting my body to match up with his. I could feel his rock hard erection pressing on my side. I smirked and tried my best to ignore it as we continued our conversation. "Soooooo... there's the problem of what should be done. What do you think I should do?", I asked him truthfully. "Let me handle it. Don't communicate with him any further." I know how he 'handles' things and it drives me crazy. "Tora, please don't kill him." Tora raised an eyebrow. "S'not my first course of action, Sweetheart. I plan to have a chat with him, though." I sighed and laid my head back on his chest quietly. This wasn't going to end well. Something in my stomach told me so. 

*******************

Tora~ 

I laid in the bed with Poppy for a bit longer before she cooked us both a pancake, eggs, sausage and bacon breakfast. Poppy had to be at the office with Quincey today so I offered to take her in after we cleaned and dressed. It's around 9 am now. I haven't been able to think of much save for what I'm gonna do about this Hiroshi fella. Last time we got into a heated argument, dude didn't back down and was quick with the insults. Everything in me screamed to punch the fucktwat in the face, but trying to show Poppy I was a changed man would have gone out the fuckin' window. 

"Tora? You ok? You look deep in thought", Poppy said hugging me from behind as I stood in the kitchen drinking juice. "Yeah, Sweetheart. I'm fine. Just thinking on how I'm gonna handle dude. Nothin' for ya to worry about, beautiful. I want ya to have a good day. Try not to worry." I set my cup down and reached for her face, cupping her cheeks in my large hands. She was smiling up at me. That beautiful smile that I fell in love with first time I saw it. I stared into her eyes a moment longer before kissing her gently. She kissed me back, her lips moving now hungrily against mine. Our lips locked tightly together, forcing us to breath quickly from our noses. She grabbed my messy hair into her small fists and jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I caught her by the ass and pressed her against the wall by the front door. I could feel my dick pressing against my pants desperate to escape. Not now. We had to go. I unwillingly let her slip from my grasp and pulled back. "We gotta get ya to the office now, Bobby. Or we won't make it out of this apartment in one piece." She giggled and swatted my arm playfully. "You're right. Lets go." She grabbed her purse and portfolio and we headed out the door. She locked up and began defending the stairs without me. "Ahem!", I called out loudly. She turned and stared at me with those massive brown eyes. "What?", she replied innocently. "Ya forgot. My hand." She smiled and jogged back over to me, grabbing my hand and moving a fly away strand of hair from her angelic face. "Lets go, Sweetheart", I said lifting her hand to give it a soft kiss. 

The ride to the office was calm and full of laughter. Poppy reminded me about the prank she played on me. "Remember that one time I pranked you and pretended to be bald underneath the hood on my head? That was hilarious!" I chuckled. "Yeah. I kept askin' ya to let me see, but ya kept sayin' no. Said that ya were bald with only one long strand of hair in the middle of ya head. I lost it then. Visualizin' how that looked in my head. Almost pissed my fuckin' pants." "Yeah... I would not have been so calm had that been real. Did you suspect it was a joke?", she asked. "Nah. Not until later when ya started laughin'." 

We pulled up to the front of the office and I parked on the curb. "Are you coming in today to see Quincey? He text me on our way here that he is already inside going over plans with Erdene." I thought about it. I don't want to hear anymore of his hairbrained ideas, but I could use someone to talk to about the prick besides Poppy. "Yeah. I gotta cover a few things with him anyway. Send him outside for me though, will ya? I'll be waiting outside the car." She simply leaned in to kiss me on the cheek, leaving a perfect red lip mark that I didn't bother wiping off. She's my fuckin' girl, and I was more than proud to flaunt it. 

As I waited outside for Quincey, a car pulled up that looked vaguely familiar behind mine. I lit a cigarette and watched as the drivers door opened up. No fuckin' way. Motherfuckin' Hiroshi. He didn't even notice me as he grabbed a tray from inside his car that looked like it held coffee and some muffins on it. He kicked his door closed and looked up, directly into my eyes. He stood still for a moment and stared back at me. A small smile crept up at the corners of his mouth. This fucker had a death wish no doubt. The sound of Quinceys voice rang out behind us as the office glass door closed loudly. "Hey BooBoo!", he called out without seeing Hiroshi. Hiroshi grunted. "Booboo? Are you guys gays? Does Poppy know about this?", Hiroshi said as he stepped up onto thr curb only a few feet away. I ignored him, arms crossed and face screwed up with the deadliest glare I could muster. Quincey eyed Hiroshi once he reached my car. "What are YOU doing here", Quincey called out to him. "Delivering coffee and muffins to my dear Poppy. Don't worry, I brought enough for you, too." Quincey scoffed. " Oh, I'm not worried love. I'm sure whatever you brought won't be close to suiting taste. So please, don't wait for us to indulge." Hiroshi rolled his eyes and sauntered past Quincey to the office door where he was met with Erdene's loud voice praising him for how sweet he was to bring sweets. 

"I'm guessing he is the reason you called me outside", Quincey said as we both turned away from the office. "Yeah. Didn't expect the fucker would show up this morning, though. Just thinkin' about what I should do about him. Somethin' that won't make Poppy upset. Its gonna be difficult." Quincey quietly pondered about what could be done. I could almost literally see that wheels turning in his head. Then he snapped his fingers and popped his head up towards me with his eyes wide. "I got it! You won't be able to use ordinary tactics on this guy. Insults and threats don't seem to work. So we have to use the power of subtlety in our favor." I eyed him confused. "Fuck ya talkin' about, Quince?" Quincey smiled a devilish smile at me without speaking. "Oh no! No more fuckin' costumes, Quince. I'm not goin' out lookin' like a fuckin' fool again." Quincey shook his head. "What I'm thinking, there will only be one laughing stock. Hiroshi." Curious to hear what he was talking about, I pulled another cigarette out and lit it to calm my nerves. Taking a puff, I crossed my arms. "Alright, Quincey. What's this new idea." Quincey got closer to me and started whispering like a school girl. "I have some liquid meds for constipation in my car. Causes really bad gas. He'll be shitting and farting all over the place IN FRONT OF POPPY! She'll be so disgusted by him, you won't even have to do anything to him!" Just when I thought I heard it the fuck all. Here we go. This was kinda funny though. Reminded me of my high school prank days. "Fuck it, Quince. We'll try it your way. Hopefully this time it doesn't blow up in our face." Quincey laughed a little too hard at that. "I can't promise on the blowing up part." Fuckin' gross. 

"Anyway, here is what we will do. I'll run real quick to my car and grab the bottle. It's in a brown paper bag so no one will know what it is. You'll come in the office, too. Just to remind Poppy about something. Like....what you wanted for dinner. I'll get Hiroshi's attention elsewhere to give me time to pour the substance into his coffee cup. We will have to keep him occupied to give time for the meds to do their job. Then we wait and watch the madness ensue." I nodded. Sounded easy enough. "Let's get this shit over with. If this doesn't work your way, I do it my way. Good ol' fashion ass kickin'." Quincey skipped, not ran, to his car. He pulled out a small brown bag and placed it in his coat pocket. "Let the show begin, Booboo!", he said with that stupid ass grin. I rolled my eyes and stomped out my cigarette as we made our way to the office. 

You could feel the buzzing inside. The atmosphere was fast paced. There were multiple voices speaking at the same time. I could make Poppy's voice out chuckling nervously as a deeper voice, Hiroshi I assumed, spoke to her. We rounded the corner and they all looked up to see us standing there. Poppy's eyes immediately warmed up when she caught sight of me, causing me to blush like a fuckin' child. Quincey spoke first. "Well, I see Hiroshi here is a new office hit! Our first meeting wasn't so pleasant, so now let's give you the treatment you deserve! Poppylan, why don't you give Hiroshi here a tour around the place?" Poppy lifted an eyebrow at the sudden kindness Quincey was showing Hiroshi suspiciously. She darted her eyes at me questioningly. I didn't give shit away. Just looked back at her impassively. She straightened up and nodded in agreement with a false smile. "Ok! Hiroshi? Would you like that?" Hiroshi set down his coffee cup and took Poppy's hand, much to her and my discomfort. Poppy frowned and looked back at me sadly. Her eyes saying sorry. I nodded at her in reassurance. She blinked and continued ushering Hiroshi to the next room. Hiroshi looked back at me with an ugly smirk sprawled across his face just before they disappeared. 'Won't be there for long ya bastard.' Jacob and Erdene had moved on to set up the meeting room with their boards and displays. All alone with Hiroshi's coffee, Quincey made his move quickly. 

He lifted Hiroshi's lid and poured a nice amount of the gas enducing medicine into the coffee and shook the cup after placing the lid back on. He put the bottle in the brown bag and back into his pocket. The office was tiny, so it took about 5 minutes tops for the voices of Poppy and Hiroshi to return. Hiroshi immediately grabbed for his cup and took a big swig gulping it down. Poppy smiled nervously and took a small sip of her own coffee. "How was the tour?", Quincey happily asked the pair. Hiroshi looked at Quincey and rolled his eyes. "Place is the size of a shoe box. No tour. Just a walk from one end of the room to the other." Quincey nodded a little too enthusiastically. I slapped him on the back. "Chill out, Princess. Ya actin' a little too obvious somethin' is outta place.", I whispered loud enough only he would hear. Hiroshi turned his attention back to Poppy and struck up a conversation. I took a seat in the far corner by Erdene's desk. Quincey fluttered around ordering things to be done this way and that like the diva he is. 

Then...I heard it. Hiroshi's stomach made a loud growl that could wake the fuckin' dead. Here it comes! I grabbed my phone out and simply pretended to be oblivious. Hiroshi chuckled nervously and apologized. "Must be hungry or something", he said to Poppy. I looked up. Poppy simply glance over at me with her bottom lip folded in, stiffling a laugh. I winked at her and looked back to my phone. Moments later, a violently loud fart sounded that even had Quincey sticking his head out of the meeting office. He peeked around the room at us all. "Someone playing video games in here or something? I could have sworn I heard the trumpet from that one Nintendo game." No one answered. I looked over to where Hiroshi and Poppy stood. Hiroshi's face turned a dark shade of red as Poppy covered her nose and mouth and slowly moved away from Hiroshi toward me. Hiroshi took a step and a sound like soft serve ice cream being squeezed out of a tube caught everyone's attention. Dude had on white pants and a navy blue shirt. Too bad for him. He stopped in his tracks and stood rooted to that spot. Poppy now ran over to me and buried her face in my neck and hair giggling. I put my arms around her and chuckled myself. Quincey called out loudly, "Oh, my Hiroshi! It appears you made brown all over the back of your pants!" Poppy couldn't contain it any longer. She tilted her head back and howled with laughter. Hiroshi was embarrassed and had no idea what to do. So he fled. He fuckin' ran through the door, trailing shit behind him out from his pant leg. "Fuckin' nasty", I muttered. Quincey plugged his nose dramatically and yelled for an invisible person to clean the shit up. 

Poppy continued to laugh as she wrapped her arms around me. "Alright, you two. Out with it! What did you do?" Quincey walked into the room with a smirk and pulled out the brown bag that held the constipation medicine in it. Poppy's eyes widened at the realization of what they did. "Slipped in his coffee? Bad Bad Boys!", she shouted playfully. "Maybe that will be enough to finally keep him away. Good for him. Better little poopies than broken bones!", Quincey replied happily. We all laughed at the situation until the shit really started hitting our noses. "Fuck, Quince. This was ya idea. Find someone to pick this shit up. It's disgusting." Quincey gulped and ran out for the cleaning crew. 

Poppy placed a kiss on my lips and leaned back again to look at me. "You are really something, Tora." I smirked at her. "I could say the same about ya, Sweetheart. Ya stood by that fuck while he ripped a damn tidal wave outta his ass. I'd have hauled ass the hell outta here being that close range. Ya ok?" She nodded her head. "Better than ok. I'm just glad you didn't have to get your hands dirty." She picked up my left hand and kissed it softly. "I love you. Tora. You may be over the top sometimes. but you're the only man for me." I smiled down at her as she snuggled into my chest. "I love ya, too, Bobby. You're the best damn thing that ever happened to me. I can't wait to come home to ya tonight. Gonna make me some rice balls? Tiger shaped?" I gave her a big grin and she kissed my chin. "Whatever you like, Tora. Now let's go to the meeting room. I can't stand the stench!" I lifted her up bridal style and off we went to the meeting room.

*******************


End file.
